


Imperfectly Perfect Love

by captainamergirl



Category: Days of Our Lives, General Hospital, Port Charles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Maybe multiple someones, Rare Pairings, Someone's Gonna Die, port charles and salem collide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Billie Reed and her daughter Chelsea arrive in Port Charles. Nothing will ever be the same again. [AU]
Relationships: Billie Reed/Frank Scanlon, Chelsea Brady/Neil Kanelos, Joe Scanlon/Karen Wexler, Mike Corbin/Mary Scanlon, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	Imperfectly Perfect Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic of mine that I'd like to finish someday soon. Note: There is NO Eve Lambert (much as I love her!) in this story. I figured since Billie is being played by Julie Pinson in this story, it would cut down on the confusion of having 2 characters who were identical in looks lol

**Chapter 1: Exploration **  
  
“I hate this school already,” sixteen-year-old Chelsea Brady pronounced as she crossed her arms.  
  
Billie Reed sighed as she pulled her Range Rover to a stop in front of Port Charles High School. She and Chelsea would be spending five days a week here; at least for the next nine months. If things went okay, that was, but Billie had to believe that they would. While she wouldn’t have chosen to leave Salem of her own volition, her assignment was turning out to be a good thing so far. She'd definitely needed space from the painful memories of the past.  
  
“You haven’t even been inside yet,” Billie pointed out.  
  
“I still hate it. I bet all these kids are either snobs or complete losers.”  
  
“You don’t know that. You might actually end up making some new friends.”  
  
“I already _have_ friends, Mom. You know, back in Salem... Abby, Stephanie, Nick, Max …”  
  
“You will still get to see them, Chels, and you can always call and write them.”  
  
“It's not the same thing,” Chelsea insisted. She pushed open the passenger side door. “Can we just get this over with please?”  
  
School wouldn’t be in session until Monday, but Billie had managed to coax Chelsea to come along for the ride. (In actuality, she'd done everything but grab her by the hair and forcibly yank her out of the house.) They were going to explore the empty school grounds and hopefully Billie could convince Chelsea to help set up her classroom.  
  
“Yeah,” Billie replied and they climbed out of the Rover. Billie grabbed a carton of school books and papers from the backseat, and balancing it on her slender hip, locked up the car. They went up the steep staircase to the entrance of the school.  
  
Billie had a key to the school gates and unlocked one in front of the school’s administration office. They walked inside together and looked around. It was a big, gray stone edifice with some green ivy trailing artistically from the roofs of each building.  
  
“What do you want to do first?” Billie asked. “Explore or set up my classroom?” Billie already knew what Chelsea’s answer would be but decided to ask anyway; just to show she cared about what Chelsea wanted.  
  
“Let’s explore,” Chelsea said. She would do just about anything to get out of having to work.  
  
“Okay, let me just set this hunk of junk down somewhere,” Billie said, shifting the cumbersome carton in her arms.  
  
“Junk is right,” Chelsea sniffed. “Just set it down here. No one is around and besides, no one would want to steal that crap.”  
  
Billie nodded. “Alright.” She set the carton down on the ground in front of a door marked “Student Café”.  
  
“Shall we begin our exploration?” Billie asked.  
  
“Mom, you are so uncool,” Chelsea said. “But you know if I had a choice, I wouldn’t even be here. I’d be in bed sleeping. Or better yet, I’d be back in Salem at the theater with Abby and Steph watching the new Vin movie.”  
  
“You can see the new Vin movie with me, Chels,” Billie offered as they began to walk along the grassy quad.  
  
“Whoop-dee-do,” Chelsea said spinning her finger around in the air like a speeding top.  
  
“Chelsea, this is a great opportunity for me. For you as well. I wish you’d try to see that.”  
  
Chelsea sighed. “I do, Mom; it’s just that I miss Salem and everyone back there. Port Chuck sucks. It’s been lame so far.”  
  
“We just got here two days ago; how can you even say that?”  
  
“Because I’ve had enough time to see what a lame-o town this is. There isn’t even a Starbucks here.”  
  
Billie rolled her eyes unconsciously. “Salem didn’t have one either.”  
  
“But we had Dot.com and The Java Café. Those were actually better than Starbucks anyway.”  
  
“We have yet to see the whole town. I am sure in this ‘Podunk, hick town’ there's gotta be at least one coffee house.”  
  
Chelsea rolled her eyes as they crossed the quad and came to the entrance of the school’s gymnasium.  
  
“Chelsea, are you up for a game of one-on-one?” Billie asked, once again knowing what her daughter’s response would be. She may not have raised Chelsea for the first fourteen years of her life, but she knew her pretty well by now.  
  
“In these shoes?” Chelsea sniffed, looking down at the size six, open-toed, chunky black heels she was wearing. “I think not.”  
  
“Okay then; let’s just go inside and I will shoot some hoops myself. I have a lot of nervous energy to burn.”  
  
Chelsea sighed. “Why are you nervous?”  
  
“Because this is a whole new place and life for me too. I am just as anxious as you are.”  
  
“Who said I was anxious? I’m pissed, is what I am.”  
  
“Well try to simmer down because we’ll be here for awhile at least,” Billie said. At least until her assignment concluded...  
  
She pulled a large ring of keys out of her purse and slipped them into the door. To her surprise, it was already unlocked. They walked into the gym’s vestibule and immediately heard the pounding of a basketball as it was dribbled along the sleek, hardwood floor.  
  
A voice triumphantly said, _"Score!"_ Dad, you just can’t keep up with me like you used to.”  
  
“Hey, watch it, son. I can still whoop your butt anytime.”  
  
“Yeah, right!”  
  
Billie walked forward, curious at the sound of this father-son pair having such an obviously good time teasing and playing together. She longed to have that kind of open relationship with her own daughter, but wasn’t sure that it would ever happen with Chelsea fighting her tooth and nail every step of the way. The fact that Chelsea called Billie "Mom" at all was a victory in its own right.  
  
Billie spotted a handsome, dark-haired man in his forties dribbling a basketball across the floor. His hair was closely-cropped to his scalp and he had a lean, taut body. He was dressed in sweats and a blue sleeveless tee-shirt.  
  
The click of Chelsea’s heels announced their arrival and the two guys looked up. "Hey we've got newcomers,” the older man said with an easy smile.  
  
“Hi,” Billie said with a little self-conscious smile as she looked into his warm green eyes.  
  
The teenage boy with him had light, sandy brown hair, and was very tall for his age. He looked at Chelsea with instant admiration in his dark hazel eyes.  
  
“You two interested in a game of pickup?” The man asked.  
  
“I don’t play sports,” Chelsea said stubbornly.  
  
“C’mon, you can be on my son’s team. I would love for the adults to take on the kids.”  
  
Chelsea rolled her eyes. “I am not a kid.” She jabbed a thumb at the teenage boy. “I don’t know about him though.”  
  
The boy flushed red in the face. “Yeah, we’re not kids,” he said in agreement. Billie suspected he would agree with Chelsea on just about anything. If she said, “I think we should jump off of a bridge”, Billie was sure that he would oblige. He was smitten.  
  
“Chelsea, _be nice!”_ Billie hissed at her.  
  
Chelsea just rolled her dark eyes again and started to examine her hundred dollar nail job in obvious boredom. Billie had paid for the French tips and pretty much regretted it. It was a shameless attempt to win over her stubborn, spoiled daughter but nothing seemed to work.  
  
The man moved over to them and offered Billie his hand. “I’m Frank Scanlon. I’m the Phys-Ed teacher here at PCH.”  
  
She accepted his hand and gave it a firm shake. “Billie Reed. I’m a teacher too. Except not in athletics like you – just in plain old sociology.”  
  
“Hey, don’t knock it,” Frank said with an easy smile. “It's an admirable job; shaping young minds. You might even have my son in one of your classes this semester.”  
  
“Great,” Billie said as she looked over at the teenage boy. “And your name is...?”  
  
The teenage boy didn’t answer. He was too busy staring at Chelsea’s long tanned legs showing off in a too-short denim skirt Billie had tried to throw away, but Chelsea had found again, and given Billie a tongue lashing for about "stealing” her things.  
  
“It's Neil,” Frank interjected.  
  
“This is Chelsea, my daughter,” Billie said.  
  
Finally, Neil spoke – _to Chelsea._ “Hey, it's nice to meet you.”  
  
Chelsea looked up at him, gave him a forced smile, and then walked away to sit on the bleachers.  
  
“So, Ms. Reed, how about you be on my son’s team then? Two against one is good odds.”  
  
“Actually, Dad, I’m going to sit this game out. I’m pretty tired from the last two.” He walked over to sit beside Chelsea who pretended not to notice him.  
  
Frank looked at Billie. “Well, it looks like it’s just the two of us.”  
  
Billie smiled in spite of herself. “I like those odds,” she said.


End file.
